Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 September 2015
07:00 Oh boy, moves level 08:26 hi 08:27 hi 08:36 Pretty weird 08:37 There's some words in Finnish dictionary which are swears or dirty words and I can use them in alpha betty 09:12 Is it gonna be active now 09:16 ? 09:23 hi 09:28 Oh look 09:28 They have fixed the one move glitch 09:29 It's that where the move is used to create striped candy and then the level ends 09:37 Yeah :D 09:39 I'm on Luscious Lagoon 09:39 What level? 09:40 1029 09:41 I am 214 levels away from that one :/ 09:43 o/ 09:44 I'm on the bus home :( 09:47 Hi Spongebob and Olaf. 10:03 Chaney? 10:03 Yes? 10:03 What's the result of Thread:251314 10:03 The colors will stay. 10:04 20 supports, 18 opposes. 10:04 That, is not a clear consensus. 10:05 Stay to original or new? :/ 10:06 Stay to new. 10:06 Honestly, I am about to change my vote to oppose - I got used to new colors. 10:06 Okay. 10:08 I got an inappropriate word in security check -_- 10:11 o.o 10:11 Link? 10:12 There is no link. 10:12 It was a Facebook security check. 10:12 Oh. :D 10:13 c***29s -_- 10:14 Hello GeminiGordon. 10:14 Hello! o/ 10:14 I will add my avatar and everything later, because I am not at home - I am at my grandparents at the moment. 10:15 Alright. 10:15 Welcome to wikia :) 10:17 My uncle is watching an exercise program and he eats crisps during it! (rofl) 10:17 What the hell? (rofl) 10:18 Yeah! :D 10:20 Hello Emma. 10:20 Anything new about that weirdo who wears weird stuff? 10:20 (flip-flops and socks) 10:21 Yea 10:21 Who on Earth wears that is really weird! XD 10:21 It happened on friday... 10:22 I ate two pounds of potato chips yesterday... 10:22 How many kg? 10:22 0.90719. 10:23 Wow! o.o 7 10:23 btw chaney 10:23 asew wears sandals and socks 10:23 Did you get fat? XD 10:23 I heard it. 10:23 And no, I didn't get fat. 10:23 btw chaney 10:23 so, this idiot came to school with them again 10:24 and he thought it was a good idea to punch me again after being thrown down many sets of stairs, thrown out a window, and flipped over my head onto a lunch table 10:25 Hello Flockky. 10:25 * Emmaelise401 Points a gun at Flockky's head 10:25 You and me have a bone to pick 10:25 Brb, Dinner. 10:25 :P 10:27 * Emmaelise401 points a gun to Michaels head 10:28 me and you have a bone to pick 10:28 No 10:28 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia throws a jelly ball at Emmaelise401 10:28 Better not 10:29 Ooooooh you made elizabeta real mad now 10:29 * Emmaelise401 shoots at Michael 10:31 Here we go again 10:31 nah 10:32 I just shot him 10:32 he dead 10:32 but anyway 10:32 I am thinking about which character to use 10:32 In what? 10:33 back 10:33 oh well. I see you're in Luscious Lagoon, Mega. How hard is 1014 for you? 10:33 How hard is 815? 10:34 Somewhat hard 10:34 Back 10:34 Hmm 10:34 I smell something 10:34 in the whiki's difficulty, it's somewhat easy. For me, it's definitely that difficulty. 10:35 -_- 10:35 Hi Flockky, Gordon and Emma. o/ 10:35 Hello! 10:35 Whiki? (rofl) 10:36 lol 10:36 XD 10:36 Whiki! (rofl) 10:36 facepalm emote not yet working? 10:36 (fp animation) 10:36 I forgot to fix it. :( 10:36 lel 10:36 It's OK, it's alright. 10:36 That's what happens, when trillion guys talk to you -_- 10:37 Yes, 1029 completed 10:37 Nice! 10:37 I used boosters in that level :P 10:37 three stars got and 1st place 10:37 I didn't needed 10:37 I failed with boosters 10:38 :D 10:38 Hmm, I have too much lucky candies 10:38 I throw them away by using them in order stages 10:38 what will you do to that lucky candies? 10:38 Sell your account? :P 10:38 lel 10:38 :P 10:39 Bye Gordon. 10:40 Good god.. what is that smell.. 10:40 I don't have any boosters so far. Haven't able to spin the booster wheel yet. 10:41 It smells like sal 10:41 salmon* 10:41 :O 10:41 :O 10:41 :O 10:41 * ChaneyTheSamurott spins the wheel 10:41 Oops 10:42 * Emmaelise401 Points a gun to Flockkys head 10:42 you and me have some buisness to take care of 10:43 Hi Michael. o/ 10:43 * Emmaelise401 Points a gun at Spongebobs head 10:43 I also have some nice words to say to you 10:43 wb Michael 10:43 Solstice 10:43 and Hi Flaming Dragon 10:43 Hi Solssdr 10:44 hi 10:44 I am about to open my torture chaimber doors 10:44 *Solstice 10:44 "Lucky candies for sale" 10:44 I have no time for that business, Emma. Sorry 10:44 Lel, Mega. 10:44 "Hey this is legal at least in Finland" 10:44 I have sent your life request. :P 10:44 Hi Solstice. 10:44 Oh. 10:44 Thats it 10:44 * Emmaelise401 grabs spongebob and chains him to a wall 10:44 ? 10:44 One life is always enough 10:45 hi 10:45 Thank goodness the life glitvh is not fixed 10:45 hi Gatling when did you catched up on chat? :P 10:45 glitvh? xD 10:46 "* Emmaelise401 grabs spongebob and chains him to a wall" Stop that, Emma. -__- 10:46 nah 10:46 Add to the Tupo Game! 10:46 Yes, my space is broken 10:46 * Emmaelise401 cuts off a piece of spongebob 10:46 I must paste spaces 10:47 It increases tupo change 10:47 *Chance 10:47 I remember you said something 10:47 bevvvvactivevvv :P 10:48 beawwactivewv 10:48 :P 10:49 Guess your broken space key is worse than my broken "c", "t", "y", "x", "z" keys. 10:50 Fun fact time! :D 10:50 Are you curious why chinese stuff have the thing .ZH? 10:50 Zh? 10:51 Zh is Zhongguo, The chinese name for china 10:51 (fp animation) 10:51 Everyone knows. 10:51 Really? 10:52 not everyone, actually 10:52 ^ 10:52 but I know too. :P 10:52 ^ 10:52 Okay, almost. :/ 10:52 ^ 10:52 So, Did anybody learn? 10:52 me 10:52 (rofl) ^-ing guys! (rofl) 10:52 ^ 10:52 ^ 10:52 ^ 10:52 ^ 10:53 #^ 10:53 I have nothing to say, so I did ^ 10:53 ^ 10:53 ^ 10:53 Enough. 10:53 Stop the ^. 10:53 I got coco wheel booster in the DBW, why too late? -_- I need it for 1232. 10:53 Samur-Otts check PM 10:53 But I beat it without boosters 10:54 Spongebob 10:54 Why did you want to create a new team 10:54 In the CCSW games 10:54 Team Sodium-becarbonate is OUT! 10:55 Did you really have to do that 10:55 I said no creating new teams 10:55 for fun, I guess 10:55 No ^s please 10:55 I'm JK, Michael. 10:55 me too, Solstice. I supposed to do ^ :P 10:56 Why? 10:56 Why did you all want to create one? 10:56 I don't. :P 10:56 I refer to Solstice's reason: for fun. 10:56 And I don't 10:56 I said no custom teams because so your friend can be there 10:56 because + so = (rofl) 10:57 :D 10:57 or I may have thought worng? 10:57 they do have similar meanings. :/ 10:58 (rofl) -ing 10:58 I have a slang term in Bumblebee's Adventures Wiki called Becso 10:58 because + so = Becso 10:58 Tesco? 10:58 (rofl) -ing again. 10:58 Becso? 10:59 Tesco is a shopping complex. XD 10:59 Besco is short for because so 10:59 XD 10:59 Beside Corporation? 10:59 I know of Tesco -_- 11:00 Should we have a national anthem? 11:00 At least we don't have it (Tesco) :D 11:00 Becareful Conditioner 11:00 Umm... we aren't making a new country, so no. 11:00 Besco? lel 11:00 Wiki Anthem 11:01 *Wiki Anthem 11:01 What's the error? 11:01 okay what's ur suggested wiki anthem :P 11:01 King cheats 11:01 Why? 11:01 They have randomly picked hard stages of their choice 11:01 hi Bubble 11:01 King cheats? o.o 11:01 Hi Bubble 11:01 Hi Bumblebee 11:01 I'm on not-hard stage 1033 11:02 And i have failed few tmes 11:02 Level 1033 11:02 Anybody want to suggest the tune and lyrics? 11:03 Medium, really? 11:03 Solstice? Flockky? Chaney? Bubble? Mega? Spongebob? 11:03 Anybody want to suggest the tune and lyrics of the wiki's anthem? 11:03 you also, try suggesting 11:04 Level 1033 = took me 1 try :S 11:04 Spend it all, spend it all, spend your money at king.com~ 11:04 XD XD XD 11:04 all about wiki right? 11:04 Xd 11:04 Yes 11:04 Now let me think 11:05 Candy Crush Saga Wiki 11:05 BumChaFloMeMiSoSpoWild... BumChaFloMeMiSoSpoWild!!! :P 11:05 Our goal will be: 11:05 ESTABLISH THIS WIKI 11:05 "CCSW! CCSW! The anthem is not terribly long!" 11:05 And defeat vandals 11:05 The people of CCSW 11:05 Have freedom 11:05 With lefty 11:06 Even if he is retired (semi) 11:06 (rofl) 11:06 CCSW 11:06 Long Live our wiki 11:06 "Even if he is retired (semi)"? 11:06 Fiona and Kool DOWN 11:06 Wikia is fine 11:06 The people 11:06 Our wiki 11:06 Unleash the colour bomb of victory 11:07 Primetime for life 11:07 Guide our wiki 11:07 If we can live long 11:07 He is a clock 11:07 (And Don't forget Wildoneshelper) 11:07 The wiki 11:07 Wildones helper 11:07 Better not mention the users if necessary... 11:07 Cat for good luck 11:07 Staff Rollbacks mods and admins! 11:08 Even the 11:08 And Chatmods! 11:08 Bureaucrats 11:08 Chatmods 11:08 We can take it 11:08 We will do our best 11:08 When we will 11:08 Long Live... 11:08 CC 11:08 SW! 11:08 Wow. 11:08 * Solstice2000 is crying 11:09 Awww. 11:09 oh wait, I can't cry 11:09 * ChaneyTheSamurott faceplams 11:09 i like the anthem. I wish you can sing that for real... 11:09 So patriotic! 11:09 Right? 11:09 Faceplams? (rofl) 11:09 faceplams lel (rofl) 11:09 TUPO! :D 11:09 :D 11:09 XD 11:09 Oh no, I got to go soon :( 11:09 XD 11:09 XD 11:09 gtg 11:09 Oh, why :? 11:10 cya Solstice? 11:10 Cya Solstice and Chaney. o/ 11:10 School for me :( 11:10 oh. :( 11:10 School in 11:10 6:10 PM? 11:10 lel Sponge 11:10 7:10 AM here. 11:10 In my place it's 6:10 PM 11:10 Chaney has different timezone :S 11:11 Is this anthem amazing? 11:11 I wish I could live in CZE -_- 11:11 your 1 hour away from me, sponge 11:11 What's CZE? 11:11 7:11 PM here 11:11 Czech Republic? 11:11 Czech Republic. 11:11 CZE(chOut)? 11:11 They have free today -_- 11:11 Lol sponge :P 11:11 Ok 11:12 or Czech-Up xD 11:12 Describe my anthem suggestion 11:12 Dramatic xD 11:12 Patriotic? 11:12 ^ 11:12 Ya that as well 11:12 oops 11:13 Crazytic 11:13 XD 11:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSfTeutXrSg This is the tune of the song 11:13 lol 11:13 I selected that tune for fun 11:13 I am not from that country 11:13 I am from the USA 11:13 Why not INA country? 11:13 :P 11:27 Tell me y 11:27 Come join Bumblebees adventures chat Michael 11:27 level 2 is 3 and level 3 is 2 (because nrn and 3lite said) 11:28 Bye, I got to go. 11:28 Never 11:28 Almost never 11:30 huh? 11:30 okay cya Chaney 11:30 "Almost never" 11:30 huh? 11:30 My short poem for the wiki 11:30 Establishing this wiki have a purpose 11:30 As the game, Candy Crush Saga exists for a cause 11:30 CCSW, let's make this wiki a better place 11:30 Long live the wiki, let us people amaze! 11:31 thou I suck a bit in poetics :/ 11:32 Brb. 11:44 Never say the best word for adjective 11:44 Like "Never 11:44 You evade questions like "Why never?" 11:58 I can't seriously believe, that Alpha Betty allows swears too 11:58 I got points from word "Paska" A.K.A S*** 11:58 12:00 :S 12:01 I some day keep a drinking game 12:01 Every time I find an acceptable swear from Alpha Betty, I take a drink 12:03 Thread:263003 Why isn't this a very popular game? 12:12 Gtg 01:44 Hi catlover 03:26 Olaf, are you here? 03:28 no 03:29 Oh. 03:33 I think he has connection problems 03:33 :/ 03:33 I cant sleep :( 03:34 Hello Hufun and Michael. 03:34 I just came home from school and I am going to play 1229. 03:34 I already complete 1229 :D 03:34 Okay Hicc. 03:34 I beat the Reality. 03:35 Dreamworld: 206 or 207 I don't play it much because it sucks lollipop heads XD 03:35 I am an adult 03:35 Some people are having a party at my home 03:35 And? 03:35 A morning party 03:35 Oh okay. 03:35 Because 03:36 We always have parties at these timrd 03:36 s 03:36 XD 03:36 WHAT A TUPO 03:36 Timrd? XD 03:36 LOL XD 03:37 You-fun, PM. XD 03:37 Hello Bumblebee and Flockky. 03:37 Hey guys 03:37 Flockky, you can't sleep either? 03:37 Haha, you pronounce Hufun right, Luke. 03:37 Because I can't :( 03:37 I have something important to print out 03:37 why? :/ 03:38 IDK why I can't sleep, but I tried to :( 03:38 i always thought Hufun was prounounced "Huh-fun" 03:38 Do you want to mediate? 03:38 Lel. 03:38 Hufun, Buy sleeping pills instead xd 03:38 jk. 03:38 Listen to OM sounds 03:38 It's pronouced You-fun :P 03:38 For sleeping meditation 03:39 hi Jam. 03:39 Hi Jam 03:39 Hey people, long time no see. I don't know many of you, haha XD 03:39 Hey Jammie 03:39 brb, I have something important to print out. And will check STD R6 later. 03:39 Only bot? 03:40 Oh, not this guy... 03:40 xD 03:40 Who? 03:40 What the heck eez STD R6? 03:40 Me? 03:40 NVM 03:41 Hello Emily. 03:41 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User:Michael,_The_Lord_Of_Wikia/Candy_Crush_Saga_Wiki:Anthem_of_CCSW The anthem of CCSW 03:41 I am at home with a cold. 03:41 hi Emily! 03:41 How nice is that? 03:42 I hope you cure, Emily 03:42 long time no see? 03:42 I hope I will be OK on Thusday. :/ 03:42 I am recovering from a cough 03:42 You know 03:42 oh. Get well on Thursday or earlier than thursday 03:42 Hi Flockky, I haven't seen you since March, I think :D 03:42 :D 03:42 :D 03:42 Hello Emily, are you related to ChaneyTheSamurott? 03:43 I remembered someone said to Chaney to make Emily chatmod. Is that Fun? 03:43 Yes. 03:43 *Hufun? 03:43 I did :D 03:43 She is his sister. 03:43 Yeah. 03:43 I can't be a chat mod, sorry. :( 03:43 Really? Just edits 03:43 * 3 edits 03:43 I can be a temporarily one :/ 03:43 No 03:43 But, since I am busy with school... 03:44 We have User:Wildonesbot 03:44 That is a bad idea. 03:44 and btw, she's quite inactive 03:44 So you are older than Chaney :O 03:44 I thought you're younger (rofl) 03:44 get that creepy emoticon out of here! 03:44 ' 03:44 Which? 03:45 The shocked looking one 03:46 gtg 03:46 You mean :O ? 03:46 (rofl) 03:46 Hey Krukrukru 03:46 That username :D 03:46 Wait 03:46 That is vietnamese. 03:46 huh? Kru kru kru? 03:47 Yeah! (rofl) 03:47 Why I don't find that username funny? 03:47 It means crew, crew, crew according to Google Trans 03:47 because your not funny 03:47 -_- 03:47 -_- 03:47 -_- 03:47 -_- 03:47 -_- 03:47 -_- 03:48 That's a lot of -_- 's. 03:48 Can you please make a joke, Emily? 03:48 6-in-a-row. 03:48 Is this an -_- chat record? 03:48 Going pass Olaf 03:48 No. 03:49 Wait a minute 03:49 Once, there was EIGHTEEN in a row! O_O 03:49 O_O 03:49 Emily Samurott 03:49 Who were the people? 03:49 Suspicious name 03:49 Kru, why your name called likw that? 03:49 because 03:49 @Meag. You mean to say Emily samurott is suspicious? 03:49 *Mega 03:49 Yeps 03:50 How am I suspicious? -_- 03:50 Oh hey Toffee Tornadoes 03:50 Why Mega?. I dont see anything wrong with her 03:50 Kick? 03:50 Because what, Kru? 03:50 because 03:51 can't you speak english very well? 03:51 Are you Vietnamese? 03:51 i said because 03:51 no 03:51 that is sound of a turkey 03:51 Then how in the world did you type ů 03:51 O 03:51 XD 03:51 TURKEY 03:52 Well, Thanksgiving is nearing 03:52 Right? 03:52 Thanksgiving is on Nov 26 :/ 03:52 okay nvm 03:52 So are you here to begin our countdown for Thanksgiving? 03:52 well good luck for the thanksgiving in the futere. Bye huys 03:52 Mega, how is Emily suspicious? 03:52 Just because her brother is not here you start to accuse her? Nice. 03:54 megaphantaze will accuse everyone) 03:54 just because of nonsense 03:54 Really? 03:54 and also because he loves to accuse people 03:54 Proof? 03:54 since i heard what happened 03:54 Mega is not that childish, Kru. 03:55 explain me him calling someone a troll and making him leave wikia 03:55 A vandal. 03:55 even when that user was not a vandal 03:55 Or maybe Kool's Son. 03:55 same as above 03:56 Kru 03:56 Stop it -_- 03:56 i am telling you the truth 03:56 Kru. I was suspicious of you right from the start. It looks like your a detrimental user 03:56 your a detrimental idiot 03:57 o.o 03:57 -__________- 03:57 Someone call an admin/chat mod here -_- 03:57 report to admin please 03:57 Don't worry 03:57 We have Wildonesbot 03:57 ... 03:57 Who is a bot 03:57 :S 03:57 Wildonesbot, Can you please log in into your main account so we can kick Kru 03:58 can you please stop behaving like a stupid 03:58 i am telling you the truth about mega 03:58 Enough. 03:58 thats it Kru. I am reporting to an admin 03:58 STOP 03:59 anyway 03:59 i just layed an egg XD 03:59 -_- 03:59 -_- 03:59 No, you are not funny. 03:59 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Kru with a stone 04:00 Wait 04:00 Kru 04:00 Kool! .o 04:00 your a fail 04:00 o.o 04:00 i am not kool 04:00 Kru sounds like Kool! 04:00 that's nice 04:00 STOP LYING! 04:00 Finally an admin is here 04:00 your sounding like kool 04:00 MIchael 04:00 No. 04:00 Really? 04:00 hi 04:00 Slin 04:01 *Stop trolling 04:01 That's a huge tupo. 04:01 Michael, others, if something is wrong pls pm me 04:01 I am not a sockpuppet of Kool 04:01 hi It's a Sin 04:01 Hey Its a Sin 04:01 I am m America 04:01 What's a sin 04:01 *From 04:02 What's a Sin? 04:02 It's a Sin! :D 04:02 Kool is from UAE? 04:02 (a song from Pet Shop boys) 04:02 They say getting busted is a sin 04:02 i am from czech republic 04:02 Michael, please let's not talk about Kool any more, ok? 04:02 Due to his last name? (Mohammed) 04:02 Ok 04:02 thanks 04:03 your a sin it's a sin 04:03 User:Michael,_The_Lord_Of_Wikia/Candy_Crush_Saga_Wiki:Anthem_of_CCSW 04:03 Ok? 04:03 (fail) 04:03 Can you please [[]] it 04:03 I am too lazy 04:03 Not please it XD 04:04 Please [[]] it 04:04 DARN 04:04 The [[ 04:04 ]] 04:04 Is always like this 04:04 your infected with ebola or what 04:04 Seriously? 04:04 o.o 04:04 NO 04:05 You are talking about this? 04:05 You what? 04:05 Kru 04:05 Cat! 04:05 you're banned for 2 hours 04:05 your a sin of a gay XD 04:05 come back and play nice or don't come back 04:05 GET PUT 04:05 *OUT 04:05 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia burns Kru's house 04:05 Shoot, who was this weirdo? 04:05 *Bumblebee teleports Kru in the new LBOC* 04:06 * Emily.Samurott handles Kru kru kru to William 04:06 lol sorry i'm slow guys 04:06 Enjoy your fight with us -_- 04:06 You'll never win -_- 04:06 He will turn him to a puzzle. :D 04:06 LOL Emily XD 04:08 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia puts Kru in the Wikian Prison - Community Central Branch, (And Main Branch) 04:08 Time to give something for my friend 04:09 Hi 04:09 I uploaded an avatar, how I said earlier. 04:09 Hey 04:10 GTG. 04:10 o/ 04:10 What's worse level than 419? 04:10 437 04:11 And 427? 04:11 437 04:11 I ask, and 427? 04:11 IDK, I was on 140 before my old account got deleted. :( 04:12 My short poem for the wiki 04:12 Establishing this wiki has a purpose 04:12 As the game, Candy Crush Saga exists for a cause 04:12 CCSW, let's make this wiki a better place 04:12 Long live the wiki, let us amaze people! 04:14 Long Live CCSW! 04:15 that's cute Michael. 04:15 It is cut from a speech of primetime 04:15 In my PM 04:15 Aha! 04:15 Don't recite this poem to anyone 04:16 Until Lefty comes back 04:16 Lefty has come by at times 04:17 50 sucks :( 04:17 I don't remember how it was but the number vaguely hits a nerve lol 04:18 ? 04:18 oh weren't you talking about level 50? 04:20 I was. 04:24 50? R? D? 04:25 ah it's sick 04:25 Reality. 04:25 Hey Aku 04:26 hi 04:26 Just get the scoring formula of colour bombs 04:27 Ok 04:27 Wait 04:27 I am having fun with colour bombs 04:27 On 202 04:28 R 04:28 that's a good level for "collect colour bombs" 04:28 Ya 04:28 202D is very sick 04:28 I completed pirate weekend 04:28 Ya know the prize, Matey? 04:29 live forever (2h) 04:29 Me got that, and also 10 booty bars 04:29 And a hammer ' o Lollipops 04:29 not that though, you may update that 04:30 1 Lollipop 04:30 Well 04:30 I got the best reward 04:30 1 lollipop hammer 04:30 Life forever for 2 H 04:30 10 bars is very rare 04:30 And a lollipop hammer 04:30 I was extremely lucky! 04:30 I just blocked one weirdo on Facebook. 04:31 my reward is same as tast treasure 04:31 I got the best prize and JACKPOT of that event! 04:31 *tasty 04:33 got something else to do 04:33 time to leave 04:33 ok 04:34 Guys 04:34 Here is my prediction for Jelly fish + cocnut wheel 04:35 it begins rolling jelly fish all over teh board 04:50 Problem with connection? 05:06 The next episode awaits 05:08 I can't wait for October 1. 05:09 (this Thursday) 05:11 Wait 05:11 I can't use any booster? 05:11 1042 05:11 WHY?! 05:11 I don't know, I am on 44 :/ 05:12 Beware of 50, Em. 05:12 I know. 05:48 3 stars 05:48 So close 06:26 Cheeseburgers 06:55 So 06:55 Is this chat or a masterpiece? 07:06 Heh 07:07 Number of the beast is loose in 1047 07:14 Time for hard stages 07:26 Skinner is guilty 07:38 hi 07:38 Hi Mega. 07:40 Facebook is still down. Oh well, guess I'll get to work on my songs. 07:40 #firstworldproblems 07:42 Is Cat here? 07:42 Not that I need to talk to her about anything, just wondering if she was around. 07:44 Good. I don't like facebook 07:44 Bad for you 07:44 Oh nein 07:44 Olaf is on the move 07:44 hey Brian 07:44 I am now :D 07:44 And I am on level 1049 07:45 Hi Cat. 07:45 not only is it down right now was down too! 07:45 While I was doing my homework earlier, Richard got distracted by a ginger and white cat outside my back door. 07:45 I think I continue Scubby dubby 07:46 lol... friend or foe? 07:49 Richard's tail went bushy :D 07:49 The ginger and white cat didn't seem to have any problem. 07:49 ha 07:50 * Catinthedark is making a bushy tail and growling at Soda 505 07:50 I dodged a bullet there. 07:51 Sadly for you, the rest of the episode is kinda nasty. 07:53 well. i'm kinda irritated with the bubbles besides 07:53 * Storm2 sips his Panamanian coffee 07:53 * Catinthedark perks up at the mention of exotic coffee 07:54 BTW Cat, you mentioned a while back that there was some type of tea that you wanted me to try. What was it? I've forgotten :/ 07:57 maybe Orange Pekoe? 07:58 but I've since looked, and I think it's only sold as that in the US 07:58 I didn't notice it while I was out today. 07:58 I had today off so I decided to take a shopping trip to Navan. 07:58 oh. find anything nice? 07:59 Yeah, I found some Christmas tea :D 07:59 ? 07:59 I could get a picture but then where would I put it? 08:00 a picture of the tea? 08:00 Yeah, like the box it came in. 08:00 ooooo 08:01 it's a christmas box? 08:01 * Catinthedark is feeling reallllly stupid right now -_- 08:01 It's a pretty plain red box. 08:02 They had Christmas coffee too in similar packaging but I steered clear of it. 08:02 their coffee not good or something? 08:03 The place where I got both the Christmas coffee and the Christmas tea do several varieties of nice teas and coffees. It was just the Christmas coffee I didn't like. 08:03 * Catinthedark is drinking .... sigh .... instant coffee 08:03 are they flavored /spiced or anything? 08:04 why is it called "christmas" ? 08:04 It's supposedly blended to complement the flavours of Christmas. 08:04 o. 08:04 The coffee was the weediest thing since sliced bread; I'd have gotten a better kick from a roll of duct tape. 08:05 that's a marketing gimmick if I ever heard one XD 08:05 (rofl) 08:05 weedy coffee (rofl) 08:05 The tea tastes nice though, even if it tastes pretty similar to the cup I have with my breakfast. 08:06 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 08:06 hey 3lite 08:06 want some coffee? 08:06 I have plenty of it around me. 08:07 <3litecandycrusher> sure! :P 08:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVwqkBG0ulE 08:07 This Halloween's theme 08:07 I put cinnamon in mine :D 08:08 <3litecandycrusher> i shall put a donut in mine :P 08:09 cinnamon does amazing things to instant coffee 08:13 I was going to listen more creature feature but nah 08:13 It's my favorite band on Halloween season 08:50 waiting for level 1206 in candy crush. 09:22 So are our new cats.. :'( 09:22 RIP W and Toto 09:22 July 11 2015 - September 28 2015 09:23 <3litecandycrusher> WHAT?! 09:23 <3litecandycrusher> they DIED?! 09:23 .... 09:23 they might as well be 09:23 <3litecandycrusher> what do you mean? 09:23 As far as we're concerned they are. 09:24 <3litecandycrusher> what happened? o.o 09:24 We gave them away :'( 09:24 <3litecandycrusher> oh :( 09:24 <3litecandycrusher> sorry about that :( 09:24 No snow and no cats :'( 09:25 <3litecandycrusher> what about your other cat? (i don't remember his/her name, but you told me it's the older one) 09:25 she's still herre 09:25 here 09:25 <3litecandycrusher> ok 09:25 <3litecandycrusher> at least you still have her 09:25 So no snow and 1 cat... but ... but... 09:25 She's so old now 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> i feel like after this Winter, our friendship is going to be absolutely wrecked…. 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> but who knows 09:26 Winter's coming mate 09:26 It's almost October 09:27 <3litecandycrusher> we don't know what to expect from this Winter, that's the thing :/ 09:27 <3litecandycrusher> but based off that one thing, it doesn't look too good -_- 09:27 Well it's fall for now 09:27 <3litecandycrusher> 3 months left…. :( 09:28 <3litecandycrusher> so how's life? still hectic? 09:28 Winter starts in like November doesn't it? 09:28 <3litecandycrusher> i thought it started in December :S 09:28 So only 1.5 months left really 09:28 Winter weather starts before December 09:28 <3litecandycrusher> ok, it gets cold in November 09:28 More hectic than ever, 3lite 09:29 For me winter starts when it gets cold 09:29 That's when I consider it winter 09:29 <3litecandycrusher> for me it starts when… when…. 09:29 <3litecandycrusher> it gets cold, and it snows :( 09:29 Soo like October 4th? 09:29 <3litecandycrusher> no 09:29 <3litecandycrusher> waaayyyy later than that 09:30 <3litecandycrusher> like, around Christmas time 09:30 That late?? 09:30 <3litecandycrusher> by cold, i mean 323'F 09:30 <3litecandycrusher> 32* 09:30 323?¬ 09:30 ?! 09:30 <3litecandycrusher> I MEANT 32! 09:30 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 09:30 <3litecandycrusher> oh god, imagine 323'F though… GAH! 09:30 32 is cold 09:31 You'd be dead 09:31 <3litecandycrusher> 32 is the freezing point of water 09:31 <3litecandycrusher> exactly 09:31 32 is fairly cold for me 09:31 <3litecandycrusher> golly our friendship is going to be screwed 09:32 <3litecandycrusher> big time 09:32 We'll have to wait and see 09:32 Oreo 09:32 <3litecandycrusher> Oreo? :S 09:32 I'm too tired to continue 09:32 <3litecandycrusher> lol, they're delicious :P 09:32 'Specially when it's -40 outside 09:33 <3litecandycrusher> i wonder how Russia can deal with that cold weather :| 09:33 <3litecandycrusher> i cannot believe it reached, like, -52'F on one day! 09:33 Russia can get super duper cold 09:33 As well as Finland resists cold 09:33 It can get to -60 09:33 <3litecandycrusher> i cannot imagine dealing with that 09:34 <3litecandycrusher> i'd probably get hypothermia VERY fast 09:34 But 3lite isn't that like a late October breeze? 09:34 <3litecandycrusher> heck no! 09:34 <3litecandycrusher> do you know what the coldest it reached last Winter was? 09:34 -1000000000000000000000000000 09:34 <3litecandycrusher> like, -13'F 09:34 O_O 09:34 Dude that's like, here's RECORD coldest lel 09:35 <3litecandycrusher> i don't know what the record coldest is here…. 09:35 Whatever -27 is in 'F 09:35 -16 09:35 -16'F is here's record coldest 09:35 <3litecandycrusher> but i can tell you, it's something around -20 09:35 I seriously have no idea how it made -16 here 09:35 Usually here teens are a rarity 09:35 positive teens 09:36 <3litecandycrusher> wow, -16…. that's pretty darn cold! 09:36 It's rare for it to go below 20 here 09:36 That's the extent of which our winters suck 09:36 <3litecandycrusher> what was the coldest last Winter for you? 09:36 Snoring 09:36 It might go into the teens like a couple times a tear 09:36 year 09:36 And you are going sleep 09:36 Answer 09:36 Like 16-17'F 09:36 Ear protection 09:36 <3litecandycrusher> man, I still wish i could travel to UK 09:37 Single digits are a once-a-ten-year occurance here 09:37 <3litecandycrusher> i've never been to Europe 09:37 At least you sleep well 09:37 You really wanna come here? The weather sucks and blows 09:37 All year round 09:37 I've been further than Estonia 09:37 <3litecandycrusher> lefty? 09:37 ? 09:37 I'm warning you 09:37 The weather is godawful here 09:37 <3litecandycrusher> when you came to America, were there any bad things that happened whilst you were there? 09:37 There's a reason us Brits have a reputation for moaning about our weather 09:38 errmm, nothing bad happened really 09:38 Apparently someone in New York did get murdered whilst we were there 09:38 But that's pretty standard, right? 09:38 <3litecandycrusher> o.o 09:38 <3litecandycrusher> oh jeez 09:38 To us personally, nothing bad happened 09:38 Why? 09:39 <3litecandycrusher> i don't hear a huge amount about murders 09:39 <3litecandycrusher> but i do occasionally 09:40 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher still wonders what it is like in the UK 09:41 Well expect a lot of accents 09:41 The accent changes every 40 miles on average 09:41 <3litecandycrusher> the accents aren't really a big deal 09:41 The public restrooms also don't have that horrible HUGE gap 09:41 Now THAT is something I didn't like about NY 09:42 <3litecandycrusher> what huge gap? 09:42 <3litecandycrusher> oh wait 09:42 <3litecandycrusher> never mind 09:42 In between the floor and the wall 09:42 <3litecandycrusher> now i know what you mean 09:42 Seriously the wall doesn't begin till it's like a foot off the floor 09:42 Well expect a much smaller gap if any at all 09:43 You'll also see less of the letter Z 09:43 And more of the letter U 09:43 House numbers will fry your brain 09:43 <3litecandycrusher> interesting 09:44 <3litecandycrusher> there's a huge amount of himes in UK? 09:44 <3litecandycrusher> homes* 09:44 No I meant the way we number our houses 09:44 And 09:44 Everywhere you go 09:44 People 09:44 Will 09:44 Moan 09:44 About 09:44 The 09:44 Weather 09:44 <3litecandycrusher> what about the house numbering is so bad? 09:44 <3litecandycrusher> is it just, totally random? 09:45 <3litecandycrusher> like, 1, then 5, then 63, then 115? 09:45 Also floor numbers will confuse you 09:45 It doesn't start at 1 like it does in Murica 09:45 It all too often starts at 0 09:45 <3litecandycrusher> FLOOR NUMBERS?! 09:45 Or even -1 09:45 <3litecandycrusher> -1?! 09:45 Yeah 09:45 If it goes underground 09:45 <3litecandycrusher> 0, i've seen some of those here 09:45 <3litecandycrusher> but never -1 09:45 ohh I've seen -4 09:46 <3litecandycrusher> -4?! wow 09:46 If it goes underground yeah 09:46 All places here start at 0 09:46 If it's on the ground 09:46 <3litecandycrusher> ok, i once saw a parking place that went all the way up to 30 09:46 0 is ground floor always 09:46 <3litecandycrusher> that's the highest i've seen 09:46 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, whenever i've seen 0, it's the lowest fllor 09:47 <3litecandycrusher> floor* 09:47 A local car park here has floors -2, -1, 0, 1 and 2 09:47 <3litecandycrusher> usually here, it's 1, 2, 3, and 4 09:47 Also you'll see more roundabouts than you've ever seen ever 09:47 But they're not so bad 09:47 <3litecandycrusher> are there any things you like about UK? 09:47 They never ever ever get snowed on 09:47 The restrooms are better I guess haha 09:48 In America I was well surprised by how big that gap was 09:48 <3litecandycrusher> of course they are, from what you are saying :P 09:48 <3litecandycrusher> was there any other things about AMerica that you didn't like? 09:48 The length of the flight 09:48 <3litecandycrusher> oh wait, i know: people were wearing short sleeves! :P 09:48 <3litecandycrusher> how long was it? 10 hours? 09:49 Everyone, and I mean, 99% of people wore short sleeves in NY 09:49 I don't mind if others do it 09:49 I was in long sleeves for most of the time there 09:49 Even though it was quite hot 09:49 <3litecandycrusher> was the flight 10 hours long? 09:49 <3litecandycrusher> (just a guess) 09:49 7 hours 09:50 An entire school day 09:50 of just sitting there. 09:50 Yeah when you come to the UK also 09:50 You'll notice how sweet the chocolate is 09:51 It's much sweeter here, although I still liked the American chocolate 09:51 Darned Hershey's Kisses I ate so many 09:51 <3litecandycrusher> lol 09:51 <3litecandycrusher> what was your favorite food in America? 09:51 <3litecandycrusher> Lucky Charms? :P 09:52 I had those several times 09:52 Yeah there's nothing like that here 09:52 Although don't worry, they have plenty of Doritos here 09:52 And coca cola 09:52 <3litecandycrusher> they have burgers in the UK, right? 09:52 yes 09:52 And McDonalds 09:52 KFC 09:52 Burger King 09:53 <3litecandycrusher> i see 09:53 But don't expect to see a single Walmart or Target 09:53 Instead you'll see Sainsbury's, Waitrose etc. 09:53 <3litecandycrusher> i remember your sarcastic reply to my question asking if you had burgers in UK, which is why i asked again :P 09:53 Expect to have to learn Celsius also 09:54 <3litecandycrusher> argh… not Celcius! 09:54 <3litecandycrusher> i'm solo bad at that stuff 09:54 <3litecandycrusher> sooo* 09:54 Meh I had to learn Fahrenheit when I started coming on here 09:54 <3litecandycrusher> thanks spell check >.< 09:54 And seeing as the temperature really doesn't change all year thanks to our terrible weather 09:54 You won't have to learn a big range 09:54 UK used to use 'F 09:55 Even when I was little 09:55 I dunno why we switched 09:55 <3litecandycrusher> 2.2'F = 1'C, right? 09:55 About that 09:55 32'F = 0'C 09:55 <3litecandycrusher> yup 09:56 0'F is just above -18'C 09:56 0'F is pretty standard September conditions for you 09:56 So yeah 09:56 lol jk 09:56 Anyways what other differences hmm 09:57 There really aren't thaat many 09:57 I don't really know what America's like outside of New York 09:57 <3litecandycrusher> do you think you will ever move to America in the future? 09:57 Does all of America have those restrooms 09:57 With those huge gaps 09:57 <3litecandycrusher> i don't know 09:57 <3litecandycrusher> i've only been in the eastern part of America 09:58 Seriously there's like more than a foot ! 09:58 How do you survive like that?! 09:58 <3litecandycrusher> i don't know! XD 09:58 Here 4 inches is the biggest gap you'll ever ever see 09:58 <3litecandycrusher> i don't mind the restrooms 09:58 Also we use metric 09:58 Lel 09:58 (although we still use miles, feet and inches) 09:59 <3litecandycrusher> i'll tell you this: Massachusetts is a lot less louder than New York 09:59 <3litecandycrusher> NYC* 09:59 And a lot snowier 09:59 <3litecandycrusher> and things in NYC are VERY expensive 09:59 (I dunno how much it snows in NYC tbh) 09:59 (prolly more than it does here) 09:59 <3litecandycrusher> seriously, i once got a steak there in NYC, and guess how much it cost? 09:59 (it snows more in the SAHARA than it does here) 09:59 errm 09:59 20 dollars 10:00 Wait no that's cheap 10:00 40 dollars 10:00 <3litecandycrusher> FORTY FIVE DOLLARS 10:00 <3litecandycrusher> it cost 45 dollars! 10:00 Ohh yeah you'll have to learn ££££ also 10:00 Lefty, how did willow die? 10:00 I LOST W!!!! :'( 10:00 She didn't.. 10:00 Willow* 10:00 We gave them away 10:00 I can call her W for tonight 10:00 That does not mean she died you nitwit 10:00 Seeing as she's never coming back 10:00 God, you made me feel so bad 10:01 She might as well be! 10:01 We're never gonna see her again! 10:01 It aint the same as she being dead,. 10:01 EVER 10:01 PM Steven Universe: W is gone. PM Steven Universe: Forever. PM Steven Universe: We lost our cats today PM Steven Universe: Just like you did 10:01 Then what the hell was this? 10:01 <3litecandycrusher> hi emma o/ 10:01 3lite we're going into PM 10:01 Dude.. Don't say your cat is dead like that 10:01 <3litecandycrusher> ok 10:01 3lite 10:01 the kid was back 10:01 I CAN CALL HER W TONIGHT 10:01 <3litecandycrusher> what'd he do THIS time? 10:01 She's gone forever! 10:02 He offered me a truce near the stairs 10:02 and when I shook his hand, he tried to push me down the stairs 10:02 <3litecandycrusher> accept it! 10:02 so, you know what I did? 10:02 <3litecandycrusher> … or not 10:02 I took my umbrella and I whacked him 10:02 and he went falling down the stairs, and lost his sandals again 10:02 how many pairs does this retard have... 10:04 Cat 10:04 Lefty tried to get me to think his cat died 10:04 <3litecandycrusher> hi cat o/ 10:04 when really he just gave it away 10:04 Hi 10:04 It made me so mad... 10:05 He didn't give it away... 10:05 it got given away 10:05 He did 10:05 jjust like yours did 10:05 V passed away yesterday 10:05 in the vet 10:05 It got given away without my consent 10:05 Because Toto started spraying. 10:05 So they both got given away. 10:05 I'm sorry about V, Emma. 10:05 You lost V twice, it sounds like. 10:06 How did V die 10:06 I thought she recovered 10:06 Lag? 10:07 <3litecandycrusher> nope 10:07 * Catinthedark is getting a cup of coffee with cinnamon 10:07 Now my W AND the original W are gone.. yikes 10:08 I can call her W tonight cuz she's gone forever 10:08 back 10:08 I thought V recovered 10:08 V died from a fall 10:08 A fall?! 10:08 She was abandoned in her new home 10:09 Cats can fall like 100 storeys 10:09 and she was climbing a tree and landed on a branch wrong 10:09 thats at least what peeps think happened 10:10 more likely dogs got her 10:10 if she was ehh "damaged" 10:10 sorry this is getting a bit much 10:11 my cat came within an inch of death 10:11 when dogs got her 10:11 that's why... :( bad mem. 10:12 Yeah cats are amazing at taking falls 10:12 They can fall 30 storeys unharmed 10:12 Lefty 10:12 yup 10:12 why did you make a new skype 10:12 yours is fine 10:12 Because I've moved 10:12 and land on dead leaves without even making a sound XD 10:12 I've moved out 10:13 So I have made a Skype with my real name 10:14 Sorry Emma but I don't believe V fell to her death. 10:20 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg 10:20 <3litecandycrusher> be all! o/ 10:20 <3litecandycrusher> bye* 10:21 ohai bai 3lite o/ 10:21 brb 10:54 I am changing my name. 11:05 ... 2015 09 28